


i didn't know i was yours but that's fine

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Levi is drunk, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nico gets his drunk ass home, also starring: Mama Schmitt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: After a really shitty day, Levi decides to get drunk. Nico brings him home but there is one problem: Levi's mom thinks Nico is his boyfriend.





	i didn't know i was yours but that's fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So since were on the topic of fake marriage, my second story for this Exchange is also a fake relationship one!! Hope you're not too sick of them yet. A big thanks to our organizer who also was the beta reader for this story: [youneverhavetoproveyourselftome](http://youneverhavetoproveyourselftome.tumblr.com/)!

“Ugh, I hate this,” Levi slurred. He didn’t have any alcohol in weeks and the first one had already hit him hard, but was that a reason for him to be stopped? No. He’s had a really shitty day with one of his favorite patients dying and thanks to being off tomorrow, he was trying his hardest to make himself forget all of that. 

“What’s up?” He heard a familiar voice ask. His head snapped up in surprise, too fast though, because now everything was just spinning. 

“Shit,” he cursed as he held onto the bar for support. Not even three seconds later he felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist, helping him not to just fall from his bar stool. Maybe he shouldn’t have gotten that last drink. Or the last three. Who really knew at this point how many it had been? 

“How many did he have?” The familiar voice asked. Levi still couldn’t really put his finger on it. Who was it? But he liked the feeling of that guy’s arm around him and snuggled into his chest, wrapping his arms around him and leaning over to get closer, resulting in a second arm being wrapped around him. Aww, that felt really nice.  

He didn’t hear the panicked sharp inhale when he was about to topple over which was the actual reason for the second arm being added into the mix. 

“It was four, but he usually can drink more. Sorry, Nico. You know I cut them off when they had enough, but he downed them like they were water after a 5k run,” Joe apologized. 

Nico. Did he know any Nico? Not that he was aware o – Oh! 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll get him ho –“ 

“Nico! Errr, Dr. Kim!” Levi giggled, pulling a little back to look at him. He really was hot. Like, unbelievably hot. He could probably fry up an egg on those abs. 

“Is it hot in here or is that just you? Jeeeze, this is not fair. Joe, you got an egg or two? I’m hungry!”   
Nico shook his head with an amused smile and helped him down from the bar stool.

“Okay buddy. I think you’ve had enough. I’ll get you home.”

It took them 10 minutes to reach Nico’s black Mitsubishi Lancer and another 5 to get Levi into the passenger seat. He was a very clingy drunk. Nico usually didn’t like that kind of drunk, but with Levi it was kind of endearing. He was sure that this was just his huge crush on the intern speaking.

“So, where do you live, dude?” Nico asked before he started the engine. When he didn’t get an answer he turned to look at Levi, giving him an intense glance until he finally gave up his address.

“Why didn’t you wanna tell me where you live? I’m not some serial killer stealing your Fruity Pebbles.” Oh, Nico was really proud of that one. 

“Oh my God, I hate you,” Levi giggled, closing his eyes for a second. The only audible thing was the radio playing some sappy song about true love in the background. Will he ever find his true love? Sometimes he would catch himself thinking of Nico while listening to those type of songs. And then he wants to slap himself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts. 

“I live with my mom,” Levi whispered two songs later like it was something scandalous. Nico chuckled.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of. Don’t worry dude.”

“Yeah no, I know. But she thinks I have a boyfriend!” Nico frowned a little. He might have gotten a little disappointed by that statement.  

“Do you?” He asked curious, hoping that he didn’t since the last time he asked. 

“No. I just wanted her t-to stop tryna set me up with random sons of her friends. How didn’t I know that she knows so many gay people? I would’ve come out wayyy earlier,” Levi muttered.

“So what’s the problem then?” Nico asked as he stopped at a red light, turning to face the intern next to him.

“The problem is that uh. Maybe I described this potential boyfriend a lil too well and he – hemightmatchyou. Likeawholefuckinglot. So when she sees you, she might – uhh.”

“She might recognize me, huh?” Nico asked with a shit-eating on his face. Oh, he liked this. He liked this a lot. Levi had described him to his mother. Not Dr. I-have-great-hair DeLuca or Dr. interns-am-I-rite Jackson. And it kinda filled him with pride.

“Yeaahhh. Uh sorry,” Levi mumbled as he looked out of the window into the darkness. He was definitely going to be teased about this. As if the Glasses incident hadn’t been enough. He didn’t know yet what kind of new nickname people would come up with, but he was sure that there would be one.

“Don’t apologize. It’s cute,” Nico said and looked at the road again where the red light had turned green, patting Levi’s knee reassuring.

“It‘s –“ Levi had a hard time understanding that last part of the sentence. This was probably the first time anyone that wasn’t his mom or his aunt has called him cute. Okay, maybe Tracy Holsten from kindergarten had called him that before. But that was kindergarten and didn’t count. And also, it was Nico freaking Kim who had just called him cute. Nico Kim! Ortho god in training under the actual ortho goddess Calliope Torres. Badass surgeon that also looked like some Roman statue. He could have anyone. And he called him cute! Him!

Another extended silence fell between them and Levi was glancing at Nico from time to time to make sure that he was still there and he wasn’t just dreaming it. He was really hoping that he didn’t just imagine those past few minutes.

They arrived a few minutes later and Levi was ready to climb out of his seat and to make a run for the door, but before he could even take two steps, Nico was already next to him.

“I can get in by myself,” Levi protested. 

“Uhm, I don’t think so. Just let me help you Levi,” Nico countered softly as he put his arm around the intern’s waist. Levi was melting as he leaned in and he could feel every single cell in his body wanting to be close to him forever. But then he sighed. He was just helping his drunk ass to get home safely. That’s all.

“Okay. I guess it’s time to tell my mom that I lied to her,” he muttered under his breath. Nico wanted to say something, but he held back.

After fishing out the keys from Levi’s backpack, he opened the door and was walking down the hall, when he was surprised by a woman, in her what Nico would say mid-forties, who was staring at them in surprise from the kitchen.

“Levi! Honey, are you okay?” She asked worried. Levi just nodded.

“Oh, yes he’s fine. He’s had a few drinks too many and just needs to sleep it out,” Nico quickly explained with a reassuring smile as they entered the kitchen.

“Okay. Uhm. Good. Thank you for bringing my son home safely – wait. Are you – Honey, is that him? Are you Nico?” She then asked with an excited grin, the worries already forgotten. Wow, he was really tall and handsome.

“Yeah, uhm. About that, mom –“

“Yes m’am. That’s me,” Nico nodded as he pulled Levi a little closer to press a soft kiss against his temple. Levi just gave him a very, very confused look.

“I’m so sorry for not being able to look out for him sooner. I was stuck in surgery and the moment I heard about his case I –“

“Oh don’t apologize,” she interrupted. “I’m just thankful that my boy has such a caring partner. Thanks for bringing him home, Nico. If you stay overnight, I’m making a really nice breakfast tomorrow. So just feel at home, alright?” She offered as she took out the teabag from her mug.

“I – Yes. Thank you very much, ma’am.”

“And drop the ma’am. It makes me feel very old. Just call me Shannon.” She gave them a soft smile. Nico looked exactly like her boy had described him. What a catch.

“Alright. Then I’ll do that, Shannon,” Nico chuckled.

“Uhm –“ Levi spoke up, but got interrupted by Nico pulling him towards the hallway again.

“Okay, let’s get you to bed, babe. You should really get some sleep,” Nico then said and Levi was glad for the escape.

“Yeah. Uh, night mom,” he mumbled before they left the kitchen to make their way to the basement. When Nico saw the trouble that Levi was having with the stairs he just lifted him to carry him to his bed which surprisingly wasn’t met with any protest.

Getting Levi out of his clothes was way more challenging than he would’ve imagined. His hands and arms were moving the whole time, trying to help him, but doing the exact opposite and it was almost impossible to get him out of that stupidly cute sweater.

“Why did you play along?” Levi asked curious as Nico put the blanket over him after he eventually had won the fight between him and Levi’s clothes.

“Because you’re drunk and your mom seems nice. She’s already been worried enough about you for tonight.” Levi nodded. But then he frowned when Nico took off his pants and shirt.

“Whatcha doing?” He asked, looking like a deer caught in headlights when Nico slipped under he blanket, laying on his side to look at Levi.

“Well. Your mom said she’ll make breakfast and usually I only eat some leftovers or a salad for breakfast so I thought –“

“Wait, what? You eat salad for breakfast? Okay, you’re right. You gotta stay now,” Levi practically demanded now, grabbing Nico’s hand as if to stop him from leaving when he hadn’t even moved to do such thing.

Nico chuckled as he shuffled closer to wrap an arm around Levi to demonstrate that he didn’t plan on leaving anytime soon.

It was a nice feeling. Knowing that Nico would stay with him for the night. He thought that maybe one day he would wake up and not crush on him anymore, but he was wrong. No, his crush had only grown with each day, each moment that they were spending together. Every word that Nico spoke just sounded so nice. He had a nice voice. He could listen to him all day and all night.

Feeling him, however, was a completely different thing. Listening to him was something that was always possible. But touching, cuddling like they were doing right now? That was something he thought would never happen. As in never ever.

And now he felt like he could maybe even ki –

“You know, we don’t have to just pretend to be together,” Nico interrupted his train of thought.

“What?”

“We could just… go out for real, you know?” Levi’s brain needed a second to process Nico’s last question. When it finally did, his eyes widened in surprise. Did he just hear him right?

“We could? You’d want that? With me?” He asked in disbelief. No, there was no way in hell that Nico –

“Of course. You’re sweet and smart and very cute. And I like you. A lot,” Nico whispered as he gently caressed Levi’s cheek.

“Oh. Wow. I never thought that you’d like me,” the intern mumbled, still a little in disbelief, but that hand on his cheek just made him smile really brightly and to Nico, there was no better sight in the world.

“I do. I really do.”

“S-so. What now? Are we together? Going on a date?” Levi’s thoughts were racing in his head.

Nico chuckled softly. “How about we leave those thoughts for sober Levi?”

“That sounds… reasonable. Yeah. Oh sober Levi’s gonna be very happy,” drunk Levi giggled, leaning in closer, but Nico stopped him by placing his finger onto his lips.

“Get sober first. I won’t leave,” he reassured.

And somehow, Levi believed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!! Please let me know if you liked it! 
> 
> My tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) and you can come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!!


End file.
